Findings
by Xynder
Summary: This is an awesome story. Oh it even has me in it YAYNESS! Rated M for Sexual/romantic/language stuff
1. Peaceful

FINDINGS

FINDINGS  
**Chapter 1**  
   One night Spyro was sitting on the balcony of the temple, the moon big, the stars glistening in the sky, it was peaceful.  
     

Cynder walked up to Spyro looking at the stars and said "It's beautiful."

 "Yes it is." says Spyro.

 Spyro sighed. "The Dark Master is still out their."

 "Please don't mention him, Spyro." Said Cynder with a tear coming to her eye.

 "Cynder don't cry."

 Instinct hit him to make her feel better then he kissed her.

 Cynder was stunned but she liked it. So she kissed him back at the same time. They both pulled away at the same time. They blushed.

      "I'm sorry Cynder I didn't know what uh… I um… love you."

Spyro put his hand over his mouth and blushed.

  Cynder blushed and said "I uh…love you too."

They kissed again and French kissed again over and over, until it was bed time.


	2. Something New Part I

The next day

The next day … "Spyro ,Cynder, we have to tell you something we should have told a long time ago." said Ignitus.

"What is it Ignitus?" Spyro asked.

"Spyro ,Cynder, this is very bad news. Cynder um… we just found out in the pool of visions, that Cynder is the um… the Dark Master's daughter." said Ignitus with his head low.

"Huh, Cynder!"

" It's not true." said Cynder. "IT'S NOT TRUE!!!" yelled Cynder as she cried and ran away.

"Is this true, Ignitus?"

"Yes Spyro it is."

Then Spyro ran after her. "Cynder wait!!!"

"Now you will never love me, Spyro!!" Cynder Sobbed.

"I will always love you, Dark Master's daughter or not."

"Really?"

"Yes! I will never leave your side, Cynder."

"I love you Spyro."

"I love you too Cynder."

"Thank you Spyro."

"No problem, Cynder, no problem."

"We will find and kill the Dark Master for what he did!"

The next day… "Have a good journey, Spyro. May the Ancestors look after you, may they look after us all." said Ignitus to Spyro and Cynder.

Then they started on their journey to the Dark Master's Realm. They flew three miles and Cynder was getting tired, Spyro could see that so he carried Cynder until Spyro was getting tired. They came to a spot to rest for the night. Then they saw the view of the sun setting, they decided that they were going to sleep for the night.

"Oh, it's beautiful Spyro!"

"Yes it is Cynder."

They laid down on a rock together and watched the sun set


	3. Something New Part II

The next morning Spyro woke up with Cynder in front o him

The next morning Spyro woke up with Cynder in front o him. Then he woke Cynder up.

Then said "Wake up, we have to move fast. We need to stay on the ground."

"Why?"

"We don't want to attract something."

"Well that gives us more reason to fly."

"What ever , let's just go."  
Then they went into the forest. Every step was deeper and deeper into the forest. It was getting very dark in the forest, and there was scary Predator like noises.

"Spyro, I'm getting scared."

"It's ok, Cynder. Your safe with me."

She got closer and closer to Spyro. They finally reached a clearing and flew. Later in the flight Cynder got tired then Spyro carried her. Not a few minutes later, Cynder heard an "aahhh!" then they were going down! They landed with a big thud.

They were both knocked and Cynder woke up inside a cage with thick metal bars. They were trapped.

"What do we do, Spyro?"

"I don't know?"

"Wait! Spyro you can use your ice breath to freeze the bars and you can hit them and they will break!"

"Your right, God I love you!"

Spyro froze the bars and broke them Cynder walked by Spyro and licked him.  
Before they can just go waltsing out there, they need a plan. Because there were a lot of henchmen.

"Whisper"

"That's a good plan, Spyro"

They got half way across the room, someone saw him. So they chased after Spyro. Spyro killed some of the henchmen one struck him in the neck. He got some scratches on his neck. Cynder came in and had a fury, and killed them all. Spyro was bleeding a little. Cynder licked the blood off of him.

"Thanks Cynder."

"No problem, Spyro"

Then got out of the factory dangerous out.  
When they left the factory they saw Volteer flying down to them.

"What are you doing here Volteer?"

"Bringing you paper towels."

"For what? Oh, for Spyro."

Thank you Volteer." said Cynder while gently giving him a kiss. "Aww, It was no trouble."

After Spyro was all cleaned up they flew some more. Cynder saw a black flash speeding towards Spyro and it hit him Knocking him down and out. Then the black thing turned around maybe to see what happened. It stopped by Spyro. Cynder flew down and saw what seemed to be a black Dragon like her.  
Cynder flew down to see what looked a lot like her. Except it was a he.


	4. Something New Part III

She hid in the bushes close by

She hid in the bushes close by. The dragon had the same design that Cynder had on her arms and her forehead except they were red. Red underbelly,sharp scales, and in stead of horns he had 3 flares on both sides of his head, he had the same tail as Cynder except on the back of the blade it had 3 smaller blades sticking out like out like spikes, he also had it on his wings, lastly his wings were huge! Almost a 20 foot wingspan.

"You can come out now, I won't hurt you."

Cynder wanted to know if he really not going to hurt her, so she tackled him to the ground and put her fangs to his neck.

"Woah dude!!!"

Cynder saw no harm in him so she got off of him. "What is your purpose here?" Cynder asked.

"Two purposes, one, to find and kill the dark master, my father. Two is to find my sister, Cynder. Do you know her?"

There was a long scilence.

"I' m your sister!?"

"Well if your name is Cynder then, yes."

Cynder ran over to him and hugged him. After a few seconds "Cyn...der!! I can't...breathe!!!

Then she let go of him and said "Wait, what is your name?"

"Xynder."

"Wow, that's just like my name!"

For the next hour Xynder explained his whole life to his sister. The reason he was helping Spyro was that he was a trained First-Aid man. He had mastered shadow ,Fear, venom, and wind just like Cynder.

"How come I've never known of you?" Cynder asked

. "Because when we were eggs, you and I were seperated. You were taken by Gaul and i was taken by a Twilight dragon named, Draco. Draco took me into his cave and trained me and taught me everything he knew."

"How come you have the same powers as me when you were trained by a Twilight dragon?"

"You were taught those powers, I was born with them. I guess I'm supposed to be a dark dragon." Xynder said letting his head drop.

"Now, now Xynder. You aren't dark now, so let's keep it that way, o.k.?"

"Your right Cynder. Thanks."

"No problem. I think we should wake up Spyro now."

" No Cynder, he needs his rest."

"Okay."

Spyro woke up the next day to see two black dragons.

"It's about time you woke up." Xynder said.

"Who are you?"

"I,m Xynder, Cynder's brother. You must be Spyro."

"Yep, that's that's me."

For the next two hours Xynder told Spyro about his life and Cynder helped too They agreed to stop talking about his life, then Spyro asked how fast he could fly.

"Why did you ask that?"

"Just curious because your wing spread to about 20 fucking feet!!!"

"Well, I can only fly faster than the speed of sound."

"Holy shit!!!" "How fast can you fly?"

"Only 250."

"Cynder?"

"275."

"Wow, you guys are slow."

"Well if your so fast then show us you top speed."

"Alright."

So Xynder got up and flew away for a second and started coming back fast! He went so fast he broke the sound barrier. Every split second you could hear BAM!! BAM!! BAM!! Until he got to Spyro and Cynder right in front of them was a sonic boom. Spyro and Cynder were sent flying backwards on top of each other. Then before they could get up Xynder walked by and said "Well well well. Looks like we have a couple of lovebirds in our hands."

"Well yes, Xynder,Spyro is my mate."

"Well spring isn't that far away you know. Bow Chika wow wow."

"Uh, XYNDER!!!!!!!!"

"UH, OH!!!!!"

Then Cynder tackled Xynder and started punching his back.

"OW! OW! OW! MERCY!!! Xynder yelled as he tried to crawl away.

"You guys are sibilings."

"Stop!!! MERCY!!! I'll do any thing!!!" then Cynder stopped and said "Well in that case, you will give me a full body massage,"

"What!!! That's supposed to be Spyro's job!!!"

"Well your my brother, I can make you do stuff, I have to persuade Spyro to do it."

"That's not right!!!"

"Would you want me to keep punching you?"

"Yes."

"Give me my massage!"

"O.k. O.k. Gulp!"

**Sorry I did not talk the last chapters. I've been so busy with writing the story. I hope you like it. Apparently I have to give Cynder a massage heh oh boy see what happens in the next Chap!**


	5. Suffering a Massage

So that night Xynder gathered up his man strength and went to give Cynder her massage

So that night Xynder gathered up his man strength and went to give Cynder her massage. But wait he could hide. "Xynder your a smart one." he thought to himself. I will hide in these bushes.

Xynder was hiding in the bushes watching Cynder. then Cynder started to pout. Then she started sobbing. Spyro came along and asked what was wrong. Meanwhile Xynder was feeling horrible. so Xynder walked out then she asked him to start massaging her. Then he started.

Xynder was regretting tha he had ever said that. So to get it over with he started on her neck.

"Xynder that feels so good. Are you a pro massager or something?"

"Sad to say, um... yes."

"Good."

Xynder then massaged her upper body and hated every moment.

"Oh, Xynder you're so good."

The he moved down to her lower section. He hated that the most. Because he got to the lower front section the Cynder started moaning. Then he finally got to her tail. Then he was done.

"So how did it go Xynder?" "I really don't want to talk about it."

Then the next morning they left in search for the Dark Master.  
Spyro and Cynder woke up the next day to the smell of eggs. They saw that Xynder had 2 geese eggs on a rock supported by black crystals over a black fire.

"Xynder, you know how to cook?"

"Yes i do Cynder."

"I wish Spyro could cook."

"Who, your boyfriend?"

"Don't make me go there again, Xynder."

Then Xynder gagged.

"Xynder, how come the fire is black?"

"Hello, I'm a dark dragon."

"Wait, Xynder aren't you going to eat?"

"I ate the goose that made these." said Xynder with a belch. "hehe."

"Uh, Xynder!! That was disgusting!!!"

"Cynder you don't excuse bodily functions."

Then Spyro belched. "Spyro!!"

"Nice man!"

After Spyro and Cynder ate Cynder belched.

"Jeeze Cynder, that was disgusting!" Xynder said with sarcasm.

Then they walked off to find the dark realms.

**Hehe more surprises coming up.**


	6. Amber?

Later that day

Later that day… Suddenly Cynder said "I've got an idea! We could hold on to Xynder's tail while he flies us to the dark realms."

"Good idea Cynder."

" No. Bad idea i don't want any one holding on to my ass ok?"

"Xynder, you are over ruled."

"Damn!! alright fine. I can fly 7 hours streight so after today that leaves us with 2 days left to reach the dark realms."

"Great!" Spyro said after giving Cynder a kiss on the Cheek.

As the team was flying or Xynder flying them it was about time they stopped. So they saw a clearing and started camp.

Spyro started the fire and Cynder found some fish they could eat. Then Xynder heard something in the bushes. "What was that?"

"What?"

"I heard something."

Then Xynder jumped at it and then said "Amber?"

Xynder had found his girlfriend.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, when i heard you were going to fight the Dark Master i was scared for you. I thought you were going to die."

She said as a tear came to her eye.

"There there Amber. But if I didn't kill the Dark Master i might as well die trying."

"But I don't want you to die."

"Amber, nobody wants to die especially if it wasn't for a good cause."

Spyro and Cynder were watching the whole conversation.

Later that night Xynder introduced Amber to Spyro and Cynder.

"She can also fly the speed of sound."

"Great!"

While they were in tents Amber slept with Xynder and Cynder slept with Spyro. Xynder was explaining to Amber that if he dies it would be for a good cause. Amber was crying hard trying to stop. Then she lip-locked Xynder. Then got on top of him pinning him down. Then she put her tongue in his mouth. Their tongues twisted in each others mouths. Then they fell asleep holding each other.

The next day Xynder and Amber woke up to the sound of giggling. "The hell!"

"We heard you two last night."

"Well i uh..." Xynder said turning a little red.

"What huh i can't hear you!" Cynder said teasingly.

They ate breakfast then left.

When they stopped for day and went to sleep Xynder kept feeling weird. He was having a bad dream. (in the dream) A female voice is calling him.

"Xynder, Xynder. YOUR MINE!!!!!" Then he woke up.

"AHH!"

"Xynder what's wrong?" asked his love.

"I...I'm fine, just a bad dream that's all."

"Ok."

Xynder couldn't sleep for the next few hours thinking about his nightmare. Tossing and turning he was hopeless what was he to do? Then he finally went to sleep.

***Gasp* my girl friend followed me!?!?!**


	7. Gone

Amber woke up to find that Xynder was not next to her. So she did her woman instincts told her to and then she went to look for Xynder.

(meanwhile) Xynder was sitting next to the lake thinking about his dream, splashing at the water with his tail. then he heard a crack behind him it was Amber. So he went over to Amber to see that she had a blood thirsty look on her face.

"Hey. AHHH!!!!"

Then she jumped on him and put her fangs to his neck.

"Hey!! The Hell!?!?!?!"

Then she bit down hard.

"AHHH!!!!"

Then Xynder began to see his so called "love" turn into a Dark purple dragon to him she was kind of cute.

Then Xynder began to turn pitch black. He was turning evil!!!

"Now you're almost completely evil!!!"

Xynder actually liked it. Now his transformation was complete. Then the dark dragon came over and said

"My name is Seras." (pronounced (Saras)

"My name is Xynder."

Then she said in a seductive voice" Hope we can get to know each other better."

"Sure."

"You work for the dark master now and you're my apprentice."

The purple Dragon was about his age.

Amber cried her eyes out from what she just saw. But she knew she couldn't do any thing about it. Then she reported to the rest of the crew that Xynder was missing.

"I'm sorry Amber there is nothing we can do."

Then Amber started crying

"Don't worry we will find him Amber."

**Huh!!!! I is gone!!!!!! What will happen to me with this evil chick? Read on…**


	8. Romance and Departure

A few days later Xynder was training with Seras

A few days later Xynder was training with Seras. She was teaching him moves that he already knew.

"Come on I know these moves already!"

"So… you want a challenge?"

"Yes."

"ok I'll give you one."

Then Seras gets in a fighting stance .

"You go first, Seras"

Then Seras attacks him using an easy attack but Xynder still gets hit.

"Wow that was easy."

"Heh so you thought"

Then Xynder appears right behind Seras. Then he tackles her.

"What did you say about ea-"

Seras had lip-locked Xynder. Xynder was surprised but then he joined in and kissed her back. Their tongues mixed in each others mouths. They got the passion for each other. The perfect dark couple. They shall be destined together to rule the world. All of that in one kiss.

Xynder breaks the kiss. "Come here big boy!" But Seras pulls him back in the kiss.

(meanwhile)

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Spyro and the crew are surrounded by apes.

"Ok I think I got a way out." Amber says.

"Oh yeah and what exactly is that!?" retorted Spyro.

"THIS!"

Amber rages that biggest fury Spyro and Cynder have ever seen.

"Well that was easy."

"Oh yeah."

Gaul appeared clapping his hands.

"Wonderful! Amazing!"

"Gaul!! What are you doing here?"

"Listen, I'm not here to hurt you I'm here to make a deal. Malefor let me loose, and he gave me 20 apes to survive with."

"So what's your deal?"

"Ok I'll give you the 20 apes for Cynder, don't worry I won't kill her or any thing like that. If you want to live you will say yes but if you refuse…"

All of the apes prepared their biggest weapons.

"Ok Hold on."

"Cynder we will die if we don't give you to him all of us."

"Ok fine Cynder I love you" Spyro says after giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Here you go 20 apes"

"Ok Cynder"

They take their new property and leave.

**Wow Seras likes me! Hehe poor Cynder what is gonna happen to Cynder? Please read on.**


End file.
